


I Accidently Stole Your Brother's Sweater (and Virginity)

by ContraryIzybel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Protective Dori, Tea Fetish, only not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryIzybel/pseuds/ContraryIzybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should be forced to find a boy in their brother's bed first thing in the morning, especially not without a strong cup of tea beforehand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Accidently Stole Your Brother's Sweater (and Virginity)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this (http://textsfromthorinscompany.tumblr.com/post/50685289209/310-hey-i-took-a-sweater-from-your-house) post from Texts from Thorin's Company. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. I also have a big old crush on Dwarrows and hobbits running around with modern technology. It's seriously my favorite anything.

Most days begin with a cup of tea. A stiff morning tea, some with a kick of caffeine, if it was going to be a long day. A gentle floral tea for the calm weekends. No matter how many packets of instant coffee Ori slipped in the cupboard of how loudly Nori snickered, Dori knew every good day began with a cup of tea. 

It made sense that the worst day of his life began when he found all of his tea bins empty. Even his basket of individual tea bags was empty. A note in Nori’s chicken scratch informed him the middle brother had taken them for ‘totally legal reasons’ which meant he had probably soaked them and threw them from the balcony at Mister Dwalin from two floors down. 

As he puttered back and forth in the kitchen, desperately trying to remember where he would have left even one bag of tea. He could have run to the store but he hadn’t even started brushing his hair, let alone braiding it. Perhaps he could even call up Mister Baggins from the lovely little shop next door and see if he’d be willing to run some up before he opened for the day. But a glance out his kitchen window revealed Bilbo was already flipping the sign to open, admitting a small gathering of college students looking for breakfast before class. 

Curses. 

Before he could get worked up enough to do anything rash, like calling Nori and asking for help, he just barely remembered the packets of Earl Grey Nori had been using as ammo in a recent attempt to keep Ori from studying. At least one could still be there, probably littering Ori’s desk with his laptop and school work. 

Dori could only hope as much. 

Behind the wooden door still decorated with paint from Ori’s artistic phase when he was still a small lad Dori could hear harp and flute playing, most likely his one of his CDs still on after Ori had fallen asleep at his desk. For a moment Dori rested his hand on the door, letting the music wash over him. He could remember giving that CD to Ori when he’d been having trouble at his school, could remember how every year after he’d given a similar CD. Something calming and gentle, things to rarely found in an apartment building full of rowdy dwarrows. 

“Oh Ori.” He sighed. He knew his brother was thinking about college outside of Erebor. He’d seen the pamphlets for Moria University and even a school near Gondor. Perhaps when his midterms were over Dori could take him for a visit to Erebor’s college. He wouldn’t even have to move out if he was so close. Dis’ oldest lived in the building while taking classes. 

Already a plan was forming in his mind. He’d just need to find some time when Fili was free and he’d be able to talk with Ori about the benefits of a school nearby. Perhaps Fili could show him the campus. Erebor’s university had a fantastic library which he was sure Ori would love. It wasn’t manipulation. Not really. 

Before he could start making any plans for Ori’s future he’d need a strong cup of tea, which brought him back to why he was standing in front of Ori’s door. 

Tea first, Ori’s future second. 

Ever so lightly he rapped his knuckles on the door, pausing for about five seconds before making his way inside. He glanced first at the desk but Ori wasn’t sleeping there. Quickly he glanced towards the bed, expecting to see that Ori had managed to flop onto the mattress, probably still wearing his clothes from the day before. 

In fact Ori had managed to change out of his clothes. The blanket gathered at his hip revealed he’d at least removed his shirt. He couldn’t tell if he’d left his school trouser’s on, but he really didn’t want to know what his baby brother was or was not wearing. 

No, he was far more interested in finding out why there was a second young dwarf in his brother’s bed. One wearing only his boxers. 

For a good minute Dori could only stare. Even Ori waking and gasping at him didn’t shock him into movement. But when the blond dwarf groaned awake and caught his eye, that was enough to get him going. 

“FILI DURIN EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” Dori bellowed, fists shaking at his side. Even as his neighbor’s son scrambled to his feet he held back, if only because he feared hitting Ori by mistake. Of course when Fili went for his pants it was more than enough clearance for him to take a swing.

“Dori no!” Ori screamed, catching his arm and pulling him back. Fili, sensing he would be leaving without his pants or without a black eye, managed to grab a handful of clothing and jumped from the window into the tree outside Ori’s window. 

Even as he scrambled away he hollered goodbye, promising to call him. 

“He will not be calling you.” Dori huffed, slamming the window so hard the glass rattled. 

\--

As it was Fili didn’t end up calling Ori. He did end up texting Dori. 

_”Hey, I took a sweater from your house. And, um, your brother’s virginity.”_

A few seconds his phone vibrated again. 

_”Sorry.”_

He would never be more happy to have bought a cheap but sturdy phone than when he threw it against the wall. Almost an hour later he paused in his house cleaning to pick the phone back up, noting he had another new message. 

_”I’m actually not sorry. I love Ori.”_

This time the phone doesn’t survive its impact with the wall. 

\--

Nori was waiting for him when he returned from the store, sitting on the counter and eating straight from the ice cream carton. He seemed less than pleased when Dori entered the kitchen. 

“You’ve grounded Ori for having a boyfriend? I’m honestly shocked.” He said in lieu of a greeting. 

“He’s not grounded.” Dori said, pushing Nori down the counter so he could set down his bags of groceries. “And even if he was it wouldn’t be for having a boyfriend.” 

“Oh well, that’s a relief. I’d have felt guilty letting them leave if he was grounded.” 

Dori didn’t need to turn to know Nori was wearing his most self satisfied grin. He didn’t rush, instead calmly putting the groceries away, and stealing back the ice cream carton from Nori. When he finishes with the task he makes his way to Ori’s room, which is empty just as Nori said it would be. 

As he turned to walk away he noticed the sweater Fili had accidently taken earlier that day, neatly folded on the edge of the bed. 

“How awful would I be if I did ground him for this?” Dori asked as he gathered up leftovers to reheat. 

Nori shrugged, still sitting in the same spot and still eating from the same ice cream container. “Ground Ori all you want. We already know that doesn’t keep Fili away.” 

Dori didn’t hold back the dramatic sigh that had been building all day. 

\--

Ori was back in his room before ten, his books open and his face bright red every time Dori walked by. Nori kept a careful eye on the both of them, keeping a wine glass full for Dori and slipping leftover pizza to Ori and generally keeping the house calm. 

Or at the least keeping it quiet. 

So when he responded to a knock at the door and found Fili standing there he just sighed. “No survival instincts with you.” 

But he let the boy in, ushering him towards the kitchen first where Dori was filling the dishwasher. 

“The idiot’s here.” Nori said, settling himself on the counter to unapologetically gawk at what would be deliciously dramatic. 

“So, I need to apologize for a few things.” Fili started, fiddling with his mustasche as he spoke. “Like sneaking into your house. That was rude. But I share a room with Kili and he snores and Ori thought you’d freak out if he wasn’t at the house in the morning so it was really for your benefit.” 

“You’re not doing yourself any favors.” Dori hisses. 

Fili nods violently, almost hitting himself with his own braids. “Right, sorry. I mean, we really shouldn’t have been sneaking around but I love Ori and I’m not ashamed of him and we shouldn’t have to run all the way to Moria just to be together.” 

Dori jerks at that. “Moria?” 

“It’s a good school sure, and I’d be happy to transfer, but a guy gets a little self conscious when his boyfriend wants to move so far just so you can hold hands.” 

Dori’s head whipped towards Nori, just slightly pleased to see he was just as confused. 

“You…you did know about Moria, right?” Fili asked. 

“They didn’t know.” 

Ori, wearing one of his overly large sweaters and looking closer to a child than an adult, was standing awkwardly at the door. But behind his young beard his lips were set in a firm line. 

“I got accepted into the university in Moria. And I’m going to go.” He glanced at Fili and turned bright red. “I’m going to go alone.” 

There was no pleasure for Dori in watching Fili’s face fall. But only just slightly. 

“This isn’t a break up!” Ori said, hands flying up as though to ward off Fili’s heartbroken expression. “You don’t need to transfer is all. Or maybe just not the first year. I mean…I can do it by myself for a while.” 

“Oh, Ori.” Pushing past Fili, almost throwing him into the table, Dori gathered Ori up in his arms. “You don’t have to go so far to prove your independence.” 

Ori seemed to wilt under the attention, only encouraging Dori. 

“But if you think it’s best we’ll make something work.” 

Bright eyes looked up at him, hopeful and pleased. “Oh, really?” 

“Of course. But I’ll need some tea for this conversation. It’s a good thing I picked some up at the store.” 

Nori shifted to one side on the counter where he’d been watching everything unfold. “About that. It seems the tins are empty again. Which is a mystery that won’t be solved by checking the insides of all of Dwalin’s shoes.” 

Fili perked up. “I’ll get some more!” He called, rushing outside without the shoe’s he’d left by the door. 

The brothers barely managed to keep somber, laughing only when the door clicked shut.


End file.
